Prima Donna Girl.....
Yo! This is just a One-Shot about Kobayashi Emiko. Enjoy! This is in Season 1...And Kobayashi Acts a bit snotty in this one. I was listening to Primadonna girl by Marina and the Diamonds when i wrote this! So that was what inspired me....Also this was on Episode 1.. Characters Kobayashi Emiko (Me) Endou Mamoru Aki Kino Kidou Yuuto (In Teikoku) Bully 1 Bully 2 Bully 3 Lets start! I hop in the car and shut the door behind me. Me: Thanks! Driver: No problem! He drives me to the school. I can see everyone walking to school. I stick my nose in the air. I'm the Prima Donna. I dont need to walk. Driver: Were here. Me: Good. I wait impatiently. Driver: What you waiting for? A written letter? I groan. Me: Dont talk to me in that tone. Open the door for me! The driver opens the door for me. I smirk and walk away. Everyone stares at me as i walk past. I swish my perfect long purple hair at the boys which drives them crazy. Bully 1: Who does she think she is? Bully 2: Whatever! Its pay back time. Bully 3: At lunch time got it girls? Bully 1: Got it. The gang of girls separates. I look around and sigh. Then a boy walks up to me. Endou: Hi! Do you like soccer? Soccer? I've never considered soccer before.....I push him away like he's dirt on my shoe......Saying about that.....Theres a spec of mud on my brand new shoes! How dare they! I walk on to my class. Teacher: Now, Settle down class. This is our new girl, Kobayashi Emiko. I sigh again and strut to my desk. Some of the girls snarl at me. I take no notice. Me: Why am i here? I should be in a private school! The Teacher starts explaining about the lesson. I dont need to be taught by him. I shout out that i need to go to the toilet. Teacher: Uh, two things, One, Dont shout out and Two, No one dares to ask to go to the toilet in MY lesson. Me: Well i NEED to go! NOW! Teacher: Dont give me that backchat Missy! I go in a strop out of the class room and make my way to the toilets. I didnt really need to go, it was just to get out of lessons. Bully 1: Nows our chance. Three girls walk over to me. Me: What do you want? My autograph? Ha ha! Bully 2: What the hell? Your acting like a tart! Bully 3: We saw you flirting with some of the hardest boys in the school! Me: So? They would get down on their knees for me. Bully 1: Were not takeing it. Your going down. Me: Why would i want to waste my time with you idiots? Bully 2: Did you hear that? She called us idiots! Bully 1: Thats it! Your done for. She was about to slap me but then the ground shakes. Me: Argh! Someone get me! The bullys laugh at me. I snarl and push them all away. Then all the kids go up to the windows and the girls start screaming loudly. Me: Probably just a load of Idiots. Kid: No! Its Teikoku!!!!!!!!! I was wrong. I admire Teikoku. I should of been sent there instead of this tacky school. I push everyone out of the way and stare out of the window. My hair blows in the breeze. Me: Kidou-Kun..... I start blushing. The kids stare at me with the What-The-Hell look. Me: Shut Up! You would NEVER understand..... Kid: You've got a big Ego! Me: Why is that such a big deal? Our football club come out. Weaklings... Teikoku could beat them any day. Kidou: So this is Raimon? Endou: Wow! Its Teikoku! He trys to shake Kidou's hand but Kidou ignores him. I run to the enterance. Me: Huh? No i realise that i'm acting like a spoilt brat. I run to the Football club room. Me: Prima Donna girl........All i ever wanted was the world......The life......The rise and fall....... I start to cry. A Green haired girl finds me. Aki: Huh? Are you ok? I decide to be polite. Me: I'm fine thanks..... That felt.......Well i feel better.......Mabye i should stop being so.....Snotty. Me: Tell everyone i'm sorry...... Aki: Ok! By the way, Whats your name? Me: Kobayashi Emiko..... Aki: Mines Aki Kino! Thanks! I'm gonna go now! She runs back to the school. I sigh. Why was i like that? Me: I thinks its time for a fresh start. The boy comes over to me. Endou: Are you ok. Me: I'm fine just leave me alone for a while. A soccer ball bounces towards me. I catch it and smile. Me: With Soccer too. The End! I hope it wasnt too bad! Thanks for reading! Kotoni~x 12:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni Talk/Blog' I'm no Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions